FOM - Royal Blood
by kentrek1
Summary: Harry discover that his mother was a member of the Royal family. And soon his live will never be the same agian. With help from his friends, soul mate and a former enemy. Can Harry become the peson he is meant to be and rule the magical world. Or will Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort stop him? Multixover story This story will contain bashing of AD/MW/GW/HG/CF/DU/LV.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting with Fate

**Sorry to everyone who was following Fate of Magic - Pendragon heir, but after rereading the whole story so far, I have notice many things missing. So I have decide to remove it and replace it with this Fate of Magic - Royal Blood.**

**This story will be all about Harry and the others learning to master their new powers as well as changing the way the magical world is run. However, to do this Harry and the others will not return to Hogwarts until Harry's fourth year. **

**Main Pairing: Harry/Cedric, Draco/Jacob, Ron/Edward, Neville/Luna.**

**Side Pairing: Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Viktor, Percy/Penny, Fred/George/Cormac, Arthur/Amelia, Sirius/Remus, Xander/Angel/Riley, Douglas/Blaize.**

**Note to readers.**

**Edward and Jacob will be the magical heir to the Corves bloodline, one on each side. However, both will not know until Cedric and Harry arrive. The Guardian of Magic is one of the three powers of magic, like the powers that be in Buffy. However, unlike them he will interfere to protect to magical world. **

**Lily Potter nee Evans is a relation of the Queen of England and she will help Harry out from time to time.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything link to Merlin, Buffy, Harry Potter and Twilight. I write only for fun and enjoying reading other fan stories. **

Chapter 1 - Meeting with Fate.

In a pocket dimension outside of the normal flow of time lived the Guardian of Magic, he was it protector. He watched all of time to see how things went, but sometimes he interferes in the world of magic. Like during the Great fire of London, a clumsy wizard started it, the Ministry of Magic try to help put it out. However, there did not understand the new spell that has been created by accident by the wizard. Therefore, the Guardian came to the Earth and with a wave of his hands, the fire was out. It still damages a lot of buildings, but it was no longer going to wipe the city of London off the map. Since then he watched over, helping when he was needed. However, he was getting old. He had been given this job by the first and only Kings of magic, Arthur and Merlin Pendragon.

Many people now a days believe that Arthur Pendragon married a young maiden named Gwen. Nevertheless, that was not the case, for you see Arthur was in love with his best friend Merlin who was a warlock. However, no Merlin did not use magic to make Arthur fall in love with him; no he did not need to. For you see Merlin and Arthur were two sides of the same coins as Uther Pendragon put it. On the other hand, as the pair found out later they were soul mates. Two people who destiny and fate were intertwine with each other's. Merlin was to save Camelot and rule by Arthur side. Arthur was the future king and someone who could bring peace to both worlds. Which was sorely needed, for you see? Morgause was a threat to the kingdom and without both Arthur and Merlin in charge Camelot would have fallen. However, it did not, the kingdom survive the attack and magic was welcome back into the kingdom for the first time since Arthur own father banned it.

It was just before Arthur and Merlin left Camelot for the last time on the final journey. The journey to Avalon, when both decide that someone was needed to protect magic. Therefore, Merlin call on his childhood friend Leon to become the guardian of magic. However, that was not all that happen during their journey. Arthur had a vision of a time when the Pendragon line would be needed again. However, this time their heir would be joined by the heir of Mordred, a young warlock that Merlin had been teaching magic to for the last few years. Nevertheless, there would not be alone in this, Sir Lancelot heir's would protect and defend their King and his soul mate, along with three of the four heir of the first magical school in England. A school called Hogwarts. Leon had been told this and he was told that when this came to be, his time of rest would come.

Leon had seen these people, but he could not see this happening. That was until he saw the ghosts of his childhood friend and his husband decide to pay him a visit.

"Leon," said Merlin not looking a day of twenty-three, which was the age that he married Arthur.

"Merlin good to see you," said Leon. "And where is Arthur?"

"Right here Leon," said Arthur not looking a day over twenty-five and wearing his crown.

"My King," said Leon bowing to Arthur. "What bring you two here?"

"Simple Leon. Our heir and his soul mate are being force to be apart," said Merlin. "You do know what will happen if both are not joined soon." Merlin knew what would happen after a sorceress had did something like this to both Arthur and Merlin.

Leon knew what Merlin was telling him. It had been just six years into their marriage when a sorceress had block Arthur and Merlin soul bond. She had turn Arthur against his own husband, when Merlin had been with child. It was only the child magic only that help Merlin overcome what had happen, but after that both was fearful that another sorceress would do the same thing to them again. It put so much fear into Arthur that he ordered Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival to burn all books that held the information about soul bonds.

"Yes, I know," said Leon. As the Guardian of Magic, he knew that if their heir and Mordred heir did not accept and join their souls both would die. "But I have not been able to figure out who is doing this to them."

"We have, Leon." said Arthur. "His name is Albus Dumbledore; he is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. He fears the powers that both Harry Potter, our heir and Cedric Diggory, Mordred heir will have."

"But that is not all he fears. He fears the powers of the other heirs as well," said Merlin. "That is why he helped Molly Prewitt married Arthur Weasley. She is keeping him and his sons from claiming their inheritance and helping Harry out. As only Sir Lancelot heirs could."

"But who are the heir to Salazar, Rowenna and Helga," asked Leon.

"They are Neville Longbottom who is Helga heir. Draco Malfoy the true heir to Salazar and Luna Lovegood the heir to Rowenna," said Merlin. "But Harry is not only are heir he is the heir to the final founder of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor."

"But if Harry is the heir to both yours family and the Gryffindor family surely the Goblins would have inform him by now," asked Leon.

"You would think that, but no," said Arthur. "Dumbledore has bribe the vault guardian so that all of our vaults will never be claimed. Something that you need to fixes."

"But that is not all Harry has been abused by the Dursley, who are not every blood relations to Harry. His own blood family that is alive is one Alexander "Xander" Harris a cousin once remove from his father, James Potter side of the family and the muggle royal family on his mother Lily Potter nee Evanclear side.

"Hold on I thought her last name before she married James Potter was Evans not Evanclear," said Leon with a shocked look.

"I know but during the last world war a small factor of the royal family broke off, due to the risk they were putting the other in," said Merlin. "You see that side of the family had magic and Gilbert Grindelward was targeted magical families that he believe did not deserve the gift of magic."

"So to protect the others the Evanclear spilt off and when into hiding," said Leon understanding.

Merlin and Arthur both nodded.

"Time is run against us on this," said Arthur pointing to an hourglass behind Leon. "In four days both Harry and Cedric must be join or both will died." And with that, both Merlin and Arthur vanished.

"Well look like I have my work cut out for me," said Leon. "I will not fail them!" And with that he to vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting with Goblins

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own anything link to Merlin, Buffy, Harry Potter and Twilight. I write only for fun and enjoying reading other fan stories. **

Chapter 2 - Meeting with Goblins

Ragnok the Bloody was sitting behind his desk in his office at Gringotts. He was the branch director and oversaw nearly everything within the bank. He was reading though reporting on some recent transaction that had happen on the Potter accounts. He was looking into the withdrawn that had been done by Hermione Granger a third year student and close friend of Harry Potter, as well as the withdrawn that Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny Weasley had made. Both was close to Harry Potter and Ragnok saw that Ironfist the goblin in charge of the Potter account believe that all of them had promission from Mr Potter to take what they needed. Nevertheless, what Ragnok saw was making him feel worry, He saw that the money and books that had been taken was from the main Potter family vault, not Mr Potter trust vault.

However, when Ragnok look into the transactions of Mr Potter, he saw that Harry had only ever used his trust fund vault. He also had not claimed the title of Lord Potter, nor had he answer any of the bank letters. All the reply had came from Albus Dumbledore not Mr Potter himself. Ragnok drop his head, when he notice that Ironfist had not even been inform that Mr Potter was in the bank of his first trip to Diagon Ally when he was eleven. Moreover, since then Harry Potter had not been here at all. The money that was taken out by Molly Weasley last year was more than enough to pay from Mr Potter school thing three times over. In addition, Molly had come back while Mr Potter was at Hogwarts and withdraw over two thousand galleons, just prior to Christmas.

Ragnok could not believe that Ironfist had allowed this to happen, but when he looked into the transaction made by one Hermione Granger, he saw red. Not only was Mr Potter main family account paying her school fees, but it had paying for them from her first year before she had even met Mr Harry Potter. Nevertheless, that was not the worst of it; she had in the procession several books from the Potter family library as well as several tomes that were only for members of that family. How she was reading them was something else Ragnok was going to look into.

And finally, he came to the transaction made by Ginny Weasley, if what he saw by Miss Granger made him angry and see red. What she had done nearly made him call out the goblin armies and destroy the Weasley family. Ginny had taken over three thousand galleons and several pieces of Potter family jewellery, as well as the ring wore by the Lady of the House. He even saw that she was told of marriage contract that had been sign for her by her mother and Albus Dumbledore, who had no right to sign any contract. As he was not Mr Potter magical guardian, that was Lord Sirius Orion Lupin-Black, Ragnok knew that this contract was also in valid due to a contract sign by both Lord and Lady Potter, Harry parents and Lord and Lady Diggory, Cedric parent. The contract in question was a soul bond contract between the two of them. Which was a rare thing these days.

Ragnok decide to look deepen into what was going on with Mr Potter account, when he started to felt a strong but welcoming source of magic. Ragnok looked up from all the paper on his desk to see the very old but very friendly face of the Guardian of Magic.

"My dear Guardian," said Ragnok. "What bring you here?"

"I wish to know if the vaults of the Ancient ones are active," asked Leon.

"Not yet, I believe," said Ragnok knowing that he meant the Pendragon and Lancelot vaults. As both were the first ever vault create in Grignotts. "But I have not been down for some time." Ragnok looked at the Guardian; there was something about his look that told Ragnok he needed to check that vault himself. "But I am just about to go down, care to join me."

"I will," said Leon. "If you will tell me what it was that has you so angry, old friend." Leon had seen this look on Ragnok before and that was just after the Ministry force Lord Sirius Orion Lupin-Black out of the country. Ragnok had not been happy when Lord Lupin-Black had ask for his vaults to be transfer to the USA, as he and his husband was been force to leave.

"I will tell you as we journey down," said Ragnok getting up and heading toward the door. "It is a tale that I don't think you will believe."

"Something to do with Harry Potter," said Leon with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it is," said Ragnok. "How did you know?"

"Well dear friend let me save that until we have check of those vaults," said Leon. "But believe me when I say this is not a fairy tale, I will tell you nothing but the truth."

Ragnok and the Guardian walked toward the back of the bank and the cart down into the cavern below when the vaults where. As Ragnok got into the cart he was met by none another then his own son Griphook.

"Hello father," said Griphook to his dad. "Guardian it is an honour to meet you."

"Ah Griphook, your father as spoken very highly of you in our meeting," said Leon.

"He has spoken very highly of you too," said Griphook trying to not blush. "Where to today, father?"

"The chamber of the Ancient vaults, son," said Ragnok. And before he could say anything else Griphook started to cart on it long journey to the chamber. "Well now that we are on our way I will tell you what has me angry," said Ragnok trying to hide his angry. "It seems that Mr Potter main vault had been access without his knowledge or permission, by three people close to him."

"Ah yes Hermione Granger, the Headmaster spy, Ginny Weasley the love sick girl and Molly Weasley, mother hen for a price," said Leon cutting Ragnok off from what he was going to say.

"Yes, that is true. But something tell me, that they is more to this and you know more then you are telling me," said Ragnok looking at the Guardian. Leon could not hide his face or his angry at what he had saw and been told.

"Yes old friend, you are right. But I will tell you everything soon." said Leon. He turn to speak to Griphook. "Griphook could we make a stopover by the vaults of the founder of Hogwarts please."

"Of course Guardian, those vaults are on our way down," said Griphook, who had been listening to what his father and the Guardian had to say. He believes that Mr Potter would be a goblin friend as his father and grandfather before him had been. If only he would speak with them without anyone who was in the, I love Dumbledore club with him.

"Why do we need to go there old friend," asked Ragnok knowing the Guardian would not ask to go there unless it was something important.

"Please wait, I will tell you when we get there," said Leon not wanting to angry Ragnok.

Griphook started to slow the cart down as it came to the vaults of the Hogwarts founders. As he did, he and his father were shocked to see the small light next to the vault, which everyone believes was need for the goblins to see, was lit.

"How can this be," Ragnok said who was very angry by now. "Why I have not been inform."

"I don't know father," said Griphook trying to calm his father down. "This is the first time in over four years I have been down here. And none of the other driver had told me about this." All of the cart driver had been told to report any thing that happen to any vault to either Griphook or the account managers of the vaults.

"Old friend, I am sorry but we need to get to the Ancient vault now more then ever," said Leon placing a hand on Ragnok shoulder.

"Very well, but you will tell me everything you know," said Ragnok. He turned a nodded to his son to carry on.

"Well old friend I promise to tell you and tell you I will," said Leon. "At this moment Albus Dumbledore is trying to control the life of one Harry James Potter, but in doing so he is control the fate of many others. For you see Mr Potter is the heir of not only Arthur and Merlin but the heir to Godric Gryffindor as well."

"That can not be I would have been told by the guards outside of that vault," said Ragnok. And that was truth the guards outside of the Pendragon vaults had been told to report to the Director as soon as the vault become active.

"I know you should have been told, but Albus Dumbledore has been down here and bribe your guard's with power and wealth," said Leon. He knew that the old coot would never hold up and bargain he had made with the guards. "And in doing that he has stop both you and I from helping Mr Potter until today. Today we will help him out of fix, and repair what damage has done to Mr Potter, but to the others as well."

"What others?" asked Ragnok hoping that he would not need to call out the goblin army to fix what this old wizard had done.

"Neville Longbottom heir to Helga Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood heir to Rowenna Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory heir to Mordred and Mr Potter soul mate," said Leon before stopping for a bit to let Ragnok take all this in. "William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and young Ronald Weasley heir's to the Lancelot family and finally Draco Malfoy the true and only heir to Salazar Slytherin."

"Are you tell me that one of my curse breaker is the heir to the Lancelot family and I and he did not know?" asked Ragnok. He could not believe that his best curse breaker was a heir to a noble house like that. Leon nodded. "Are you tell me that this so called Lord Voldemort is no heir to Salazar Slytherin." He had been told many time by some of his senior account managers that house like the Malfoy family was paying a large sum of money to the Slytherin account, but he had never met this so called heir himself.

"Yes I am," said Leon. "But he is a Slytherin in blood, but not Salazar heir. He is Salazar sister heir."

"Sabrina Slytherin, she was a little angel compare to Salazar. I can't believe that her heir would be this much of a problem," said Ragnok.

"Well old friend, Sabrina may have show the world that she was an angel. But in truth she was anything but," said Leon. "Salazar was dark that is true but he did not distrust muggles or muggleborn. It fact he find love in the arms of a young man that look a lot like Godric, who at the time was bewitched by Sabrina. Both Rowenna and Helga could see it, but on Salazar word, they did nothing. Salazar believes that his best friend and secret crush was in love with his little sister. He could not see that she was using love spells and potions to cloudy Godric mind." Leon knew that it was Salazar love for both his sister and Godric that stop Salazar from seeing the truth until he left Hogwarts.

"Stop there Guardian," shouted Ragnok. "Sabrina Slytherin was the most caring and loving member of the Slytherin family. She would never use love spells or potion to get anyone."

"But she did," screamed Leon. "She cloudy Godric mind and stop him from seeing Salazar as more than a friend. When Salazar left Hogwarts, he did so with a broke heart. Which aloud him to see his sister for what she was. As Helga and Rowenna had just showed him, their memories of Sabrina drugged Godric morning coffee. That was the last straw after that he stated as the Head of the family that all of Sabrina heirs would never be able to claim the title of Lord Slytherin."

"But Sabrina Slytherin did not married Godric Gryffindor so someone must have free him," said Griphook who had be listen in. Griphook unlike his father love history and wishes to teach it.

"That they did Griphook, said Leon. "Helga and Rowenna wrote to Salazar just before Godric was going to ask Sabrina to married him. So, Salazar sends them the antidote and counter spells needed to free Godric. After Godric was freed he spend over four years looking for Salazar, as now he knew that he was in love with his friend. But he never found him until the day Salazar died. Salazar using his family magic to hide from Godric as he did not want his former friend and secret crush to see the broken man he had become. Salazar died in the arms of Godric after the spell blocking Godric fell, with Godric tell him how much he loved him."

"So how is Draco Malfoy the heir to Salazar Slytherin," asked Ragnok not understand how this could be.

"He is Salazar heir though Salazar union with a muggleborn wizard name Orion Malfoy, the first Malfoy with magic," said Leon.

"And what about Harry Potter being the heir to Godric. I don't see Godric being with anyone after Salazar death," said Griphook.

"But he was with a young wizard named David Peverell, who brother became the father of the original owner of the deathly hallows," said Leon.

"So Mr Potter is the new owner of them?" asked Ragnok.

"No only two, the wand and the cloak," said Leon. "The stone is too dangerous to let it remain here. I will be destroying it after I removed the foul one soul from it."

"Whose soul," asked Griphook not wanting to know the answer.

"Tom Riddle soul," said Leon. "But I have more then one piece of his soul to remove from this world."

"How many did he create?" Ragnok asked, knowing what the Guardian was talking about.

"Seven in all. He use items that belong to Helga, Rowenna and Salazar as well as his own diary, snake and by accident Harry Potter himself," said Leon. "But I will not be destroying the item or Mr Potter just his soul fragment. I believe Helga cup is here in the bank, in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange."

The rest of journey down was in silent after that. Ragnok could not believe someone would use that kind of magic to gain anything, but Voldemort had used it. He started to go over everything that had been place in the vaults of anyone the serves him, hoping that one of the worst foulest thing on Earth was not in his bank. However remember the guardian words he knew that the dam thing was here. Just before the attack on the Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange had place a small cup with a badger on it. And in doing that she had just lost her vault and it's gold, Ragnok would destroy that vault and dump her gold outside for what she had done.

When they arrive in the chamber he saw all the lights was on. And that his guards were not even bother by that or his arrival. Ragnok quickly go out of the cart and run over to the guards who was playing a game of gobstones and grab one of there sword and place it to the neck of the closest guard. He saw that his son and grab the other sword and was doing to same to the other guard.

"How long has the lights been on," said Ragnok not hiding the fact that he was angry anymore.

"For over ten years Sir," said the guard he was holding, who was shaking with fear and unable to lie, due to his oath.

"And why was I not told?" asked Ragnok.

"The wizard known as Albus Dumbledore told us not to tell you," said the other one that was also shaking with fear. "He said that if we did not tell you that. As so as he could enter them we would get everything within them and he would help us kill you and take control of the bank."

"Well that is not going to happen no. Plus no one but the heir the these vault can enter. I doubt the Chief Warlock can undo Merlin magic," said Ragnok before cutting his head off. Griphook let the other see his fate before doing the same.

"It seams Guardian that the goblin nation owns you thanks," said Ragnok. "Now what do with need to do about Mr Potter and the others."

"First I need help getting Mr Potter away from the Dursley and saving Mr Douglas Rockwood as well," said Leon. "But for that I need the help of the Queen and Alexander "Xander" Harris."

"Well we can help you with both of these things," said Ragnok. "I will personal come with you to see the Queen, while my son here talks to his Uncle in American and location Mr Harris. I believe he could also speak with Lord Lupin-Black and inform him that his godson is safe," said Ragnok. He turned to his son who was still holding the bloody sword in his hands. "It is ok son, it is over." Ragnok could see that his son was not a warrior and he would never force his son to kill anyone again.

Griphook drop the sword and looked at his father, "Yes it is. Is there anything else I can do for you father?"

"Yes son there is," said Ragnok. "Set up a meeting with me and the people that the Guardian told us about along with Molly and Arthur Weasley and both of Miss Granger parents. I need to know how much Arthur Weasley knows of his wife actions and if young Miss Grangers parents know what there daughter as done. I believe you would like to be with me for that meeting Guardian."

"Yes I would and please after today call me Leon," said Leon. "You have earned it."

"Thank you Leon," said Ragnok. Before turning to his son. "Son I believe that I have a new job for you. Please come with us."


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting with the Queen

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own any link to Harry Potter, Buffy, Twilight or Merlin. I write Fanfiction for fun. This chapter in which the Royal family is in, I am having both Prince William and Harry as teenagers. As most people place the Harry Potter story about 1990 so that is why.**

Chapter 3 - Meeting with the Queen

In the formal living room on the far side of Buckingham palace, her majesty Queen Elizabeth II the Queen of England was sitting down reading the newspaper while her grandsons Prince William and his younger brother Prince Harold known be everyone as Harry, was talking about the upcoming exams that both were due to face. Elizabeth was looking at her grandsons while reading and was thankful that she could spend time with them. Their father Prince Charles was away on business and he normally took the boys with him, but Harold had not been feeling too well as of late and decide to leave them with his mother, plus it did help that both had exams soon.

There were two things the Queen was thankful for and one of those things was family. However, there was a secret that the royal family was hiding, during the world war two of the Queen Uncles had got missing along with his wife and daughter. No one outside of the family knew why, but over the years, the Queen had been searching in both the non-magical world and the magical world for them. The reason that her Uncle had gone missing was due to the fact that he and his family had the gift of magic, the only branch of the royal family with any active magic.

Her Uncle was a wizard and his lovely wife was a witch, but her majesty was only a squib. However, that was enough to know about the magical world and be the head of it, until the heir of Pendragon was found and came of age. Nevertheless, unlike the non-magical world the Queen did not really get too involve in the magical world. She did have meeting with the Minister of Magic, but that was all she did.

She had learnt very early on that the wizards did not want or like her interfering in their world. She had try to block several laws that was pass just over ten years ago, like the law against any wizard or witch with creature blood in them. She had been unable to stop it and it resulted in Lord Sirius Orion Lupin-Black and his husband leaving for American along with their young son. She knew that Sirius had a brother and when news of his death made it to her ears; she had written Sirius a letter telling him. Sirius had wrote back to her asking her to look into the placement of his godson Harry Potter, but that had been over ten years ago. Moreover, all she could get back was that Harry Potter was a well love and care for little boy. Minister Fudge had never told her where he was, she only knew that he was living with non-magical family from his mother side. But without the family name she could not find him. As Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore had sealed his files.

Nevertheless, she did not believe this to be true, but until she had any evidence and proof that she was being lie to, she could do very little to help. But something deep down inside her told her that Harry was anything but and well love and care for little boy.

"Your majesty," said on the butler who serves her. "Director Ragnok of Gringotts and Leon the Guardian of Magic wish to speak with you."

"Thank you Michael, I speak to them in my office," said Elizabeth looking over to the door.

"Very well your majesty," said Michael before closing the door he had opened.

"You boys behave yourself for a minute," she said to her grandsons. The boys nodded, both looking over past exam sheet.

Elizabeth walked the short distance between the living room and her private office, it was the only office within the palace that could hold meeting between herself and the magical world, due the to lack of cameras. As she entered the room both Ragnok and Leon went down to a knee.

"Your majesty, it is good to see you," said Ragnok.

"Your majesty," said Leon.

Elizabeth waved her hand for both to rise up. "Now what is this all about?" she asked as she took a sit in her chair between her grandmother writing desk.

"Your majesty what do you know about Harry Potter?" asked Leon.

"I know that official reports tell me that he is well care for and love, but that both myself and his godfather Sirius Orion Lupin-Black believe that to be untrue," said Elizabeth.

"Well you are both right your majesty," said Leon. "Harry Potter from the time he was place on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive in Surrey by Albus Dumbledore has know nothing of love. He has been beat since the age of five and force to cook for them from the age of six. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs until his Hogwarts letter arrives at age eleven." At hearing this both Ragnok and the Queen were angry.

"But why I am told that he is love and care for, if this is the case," said Elizabeth cutting Leon off from what he was about to say.

"And what has happen to all the money that was paid to his muggle family to care for him," asked Ragnok.

"That is because both Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge do not want you to know the truth, plus how else to get Harry to do as Albus Dumbledore wants. Then make it look like he has safe him from a nightmare that Albus create for young Mr Potter," said Leon speaking to the Queen first. "And to answer your question old friend, it is used to buy family holiday that Mr Potter does not go on as well as gift that he never gets."

"Well it look like I will be removing him from his relative…," said Elizabeth but she was cut off before she could finish. Something that she saw as very rude.

"Those animal are no relative of his your majesty," said Leon. "You and your family are along with Alexander "Xander" Harris are in fact Mr Potter only living relative"

When Leon said this Elizabeth was shocked, she had a member of her family that was living like this and the magical world was covering it up. She would not stand for this at all. She quickly got up and with speed of a young woman ran over to the fireplace and grabs a hand full of floo power.

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," she shouted into the flames. Within a few second, a face appears in the fire.

"I am sorry but Minister Fudge in not in the office at the moment. If you will leave me your name and floo address I will make sure that he calls you back," said a toady face woman.

"I will not leave my name; you will get me Minister Fudge or Madam Amelia Bones within the next two mintues or I will force you lot under my rule until the King of Magic is found," said Elizabeth showing her family ring. She was pissed off and she was going to make sure that those idiots know it.

"Yes your majesty, at once," said the toady face woman. "Beg your pardon your majesty but my name is Dolores Umbridge."

"I don't care for your name I want one of these people now!" screamed Elizabeth.

It took just over five mintues for Amelia Bones to come out of the fireplace. She looks around the room and saw that Director Ragnok the Head of the Goblin nation in Great Britain and Europe was there along with the Guardian of Magic. She had not been told anything, which when dealing with Dolores Umbridge is normal.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting your majesty, but I was hoping to find the Minister for you," said Amelia looking very sorry. Dolores had told her that the Minister was in a meeting, but when she had entered his office that was not the case.

"Thank you for trying Madam Bones, but at the moment I doubt anything that man has to say will improve my mood," said Elizabeth. "May I ask you, do you get any reports of the care of young Harry Potter?"

"I am sorry your majesty but I do not. The Minister and Chief Warlock are the only two people that get any reports on Mr Potter," said Amelia. "But however I was just inform that some accidentally magic at his place of resident. But after checking the magical signature it did not match Mr Potter, just like last year, but Minister Fudge refuses to see it."

"And just what does the Minister refuse to see," said Leon asking Madam Bones.

"Last year Mr Potter was given a formal warning about using magic in front of muggles, but after checking the records it was clear to see that the magic use was that of an house elf," said Amelia. "But the Minister refuses to remove the mark from Mr Potter records." Even knew Harry had never been to her office of the offices of Minister Fudge himself.

"I see," said Leon. "And these magical signature that was pick up does it looks like this." And with a wave of his hand, he displays a magical signature for all to see. After looking a the signature for a while Amelia answered.

"Yes it does," said Amelia. "But whose is it?"

"My dear lady that is the magical signature of Douglas Rockwood the son of Samuel and Regulus Rockwood," said Leon.

"But that is not possible he is dead," said Amelia.

"No is his alive and well and living at the same address of Harry Potter," said Leon. "For Albus Dumbledore is using his blood connection to Harry Potter to power the blood wards around Privet Drive, as his father James Potter and Douglas Uncle Sirius Black under went the blood brother ritual."

"But that is not all," said Elizabeth. "The Guardian himself as told me that Mr Potter is being abuse by both Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Who are no blood relations to him. For you see I am."

Amelia Bones was shocked to hear that one little boy that everyone include his own grandmother believe was dead, was in fact alive was something. But to hear that Harry Potter the boy who lived was being abuse and the people doing was no relation to him as Albus Dumbledore had told her many time over the past eleven years as she search for not only the will of James and Lily Potter, but trying to find out why Mr Potter had not answers to the many letter that had been send to him from not only his own godfather Sirius Lupin-Black but by herself and many others as well. Was something that made her blood run cold.

"Your majesty I believe that I will be happy to help you get your family member out of that hell. Plus it will be good to let Lady Rockwood know that her grandson is alive," said Amelia. "But I believe that to help young Harry out we need to find the will of James and Lily Potter first."

"That is not a problem Madam Bones, Grignotts has a copy of the will, all we need is Mr Potter blood to open it," said Ragnok. "As it was sealed under the order of the Chief Warlock. And trust me I have no love for the old coot."

"Good then it is settle," said Elizabeth. "Yourself and the Guardian along with two of my personal guard with pick up my great nephew and bring him back here. After Harry is told the truth I will come with him to Grignotts for the will reading."

"A great idea your majesty," said Leon. "And if Ragnok can make sure that Mr Diggory and the other are at the bank at the same time we can explain everything in one go."

"And what is there to explain," asked both Elizabeth and Amelia.

"Only the fact that Harry is the King of Magic and that Cedric is his soul mate," said Leon before vanished in thin air.

He left two very shocked woman and one very cross goblin. Ragnok start to explain the whole tale, well all that he knew himself, before Amelia was given two of the Queen personal guards to see to picking up Harry Potter.

When the Queen got back to the living room when her grandson were still looking over past exam papers, she has a smile on her face and hope in her heart. She could not wait to see what Harry or Harrison has she had been told would do, after he was told the whole truth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Resucing Harry

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story. **

**Notes**

**Please note that the only members of the Royal family that will be in this story are her majesty Queen Elizabeth II and both Prince William and Harry. Some other may come in from time to time, but only these three will be in from now until the end.**

Chapter 4 - Rescuing Harry

It was late at night by the time Amelia Bones along with two of the Queen personal guards caught sight of number 4 Privet Drive. Her majesty had told everyone that she needed a full investigate done into the living conditions that her great nephew was living in. She had told them to pay careful attention to the cupboard under the stair. When Amelia had asked why, she was told that Harry first Hogwarts letter was addressed to Mr H Potter, 4 Privet Drive, the cupboard under the stair. When Amelia hear this she called her assistant at the Ministry to look into what magic had been record around Mr Potter home.

It was just half an hour later that she was told that the Ministry had detected blood wards around his home along with several tracking spell and monitoring spell that was not tie to the Ministry itself. Amelia had an idea who those spell were tied to, so she made a call to an old friend of hers. She was currently waiting for him to arrive.

"Madam Bones," said Leon. "Why are we not taking Mr Potter away from this place yet?"

"I am waiting for someone to arrive," said Amelia. "I am in need of his help to remove some spells and confirm if I am right as to who they report to."

"Ah yes, the tracking and monitoring spell," said Leon. "I could remove them for you, but we need proof that I have not misled you."

Amelia knew that the Guardian was right after the last time he had arrive the Ministry was very distrustful of him. Nevertheless, she could not understand why. However, Leon knew why, the Minister at the time was in the middle of a deal that would see all vampire within the British Isle wipe-out, which include his own son. Nevertheless, Minister Knight could not see pass his own dealing with vampires. The Guardian had use the power left to him by Arthur to block the Ministry move.

Minister Knight was outrage at this and orders that the Guardian word was never again to be taken a face value. He did not stay in office too long after that. Moreover, the last Leon knew about him he had fled to Europe. His son was still alive and in just a few days would be with his two mates for the first time in over five years. This had help family such as the Diggory keep Edward, Cedric twin brother who had been bitten by a vampire safe. It had been hard on them, but Leon had help Edward and his family out by removing his blood lust and helping him feed on animals instead.

Just as Leon was coming out of his train of though, he heard a loud pop behind him. Leon could tell that Amelia friend was here and was glad to sense the familiar magic and paranoia of Alastair Moody.

"Hello Mad Eye," said Leon turning around to greet his friend.

"Well Leon it has been sometime," said Mad Eye. "So something tells me, we are all here because of you."

"Yes we are old friend," said Leon. "Ready to serve the King?"

"More then right, but where is he?" asked Mad Eye looking to Amelia and his friend. Amelia just pointed toward the house. When Alastair saw it, he just laughs.

"Look like the old coot was well wrong to think he could control Mr Potter," said Mad Eye still laughing. "So what are we waiting for?" In addition, with the Mad Eye started to remove and record every ward that was around 4 Privet Drive.

When he was done, he turned and nodded to the others. It had been decide that because of the Durlsey fear of magic that the Queen personal guard would go first. Major John Sheppard and his comrade Lt Cameron Mitchell walk toward the front door, it was still a bit light and everyone could see the front room light was on.

Inside the house, Vernon Durlsey was sitting down after having a lovely family meal, which would have been better if the freak Harry Potter was not living with them. He could not understand how Harry could still believe after all these years that he and his wonderful wife was any relative to Lily Potter, Harry mother. But it did not matter He was not going to tell him as long as the money came in every month from Albus Dumbledore he would never tell that freak anything.

The only thing that was on his mind was the fact that his son Dudley was now showing sign of magic. He and his wife both knew that Dudley had been the son of two very powerful members of the magical world, but Albus had insured him that his magic had been complete blocked and nothing could undo this. However, just a few nights ago, he had seen his precious Dudley turn a book into a small figure of a dog and back again. He did not want to hit his son, but if Dudley do not stop this and soon he was going to. He had just finished watching his favourites TV show, when he heard a knock at the front door.

He got up and headed toward to the door, all the while he was mumbling about who would call at such a late time. When he got to the door he saw two men in uniforms and believe them to be police officer out to get his son got ready to shout at them.

"NOW LISTEN HERE MY SON AS DONE NOTHING WRONG," screamed Vernon toward the man. It was only after a few second that he saw they were not police officer at all, but officer in the army.

"Sir, we do not care for what your son as done," said Major Sheppard. "We are here on orders from her majesty the Queen."

"The Queen" said a now muted Vernon.

"Yes the Queen, we need to see if a Mr Harry James Potter lives here," said Lt Mitchell.

"I am sorry but no person by that name lives here," said Vernon.

"Then why do we have in our hands records that Mr Potter lives here from his primary school and the last census that you, yourself fill out," said Major Sheppard showing him the papers.

Vernon looked over them and he knew that he could not lie to them any more. He knew he should have lie on that form, but something force him to fill in out correctly. By now, Petunia was standing next to him.

"I will show you to him," said a very worried Petunia.

"Thank you Miss," said Lt Mitchell before he wave his hand for both Madam Bones and the Guardian of Magic to come over. "This people are Madam Amelia Bones, she works for a part of her majesty government that dealing with magic. And this gentlemen is Leon, he is a friend of her majesty the Queen. You will show all of us to where Mr Potter is." Petunia just nodded and headed up the stairs toward at first her son room, but Madam Bones cough was enough to get Petunia to show them where Harry was.

When the group got to his door, none of them could believe that this was the door to a little boy's room. It had several locks on it that Lt Mitchell knew would only open from this side and right a bottom of the door was a small cat flap. After Petunia opened the door, everyone was shocked to see a small boy who looked to be no older than eight or nine wearing clothes that was well over two sizes too big for him. However, the worst was to come, Leon called outside to Alistair to come up. When he did, he saw the bars of Harry window.

"Does your son room have bars outside his window and the same locks on the door," asked Lt Mitchell.

"No my son is an angel compare to this freak," Petunia said knowing that she had just but her foot well and truly in it. No one in the room stop as Lt Mitchell hit her and cuffed her wrist.

"You are the freak to treat a child like this," said Lt Mitchell who was beyond angry. He had no love for anyone that abuse children.

Downstairs it was not going well for Vernon. Major Sheppard was questioned him about his so-called nephew. But all Vernon would say that he had everything that he needed. But Major Sheppard was not convinced at all. He had a very acute sense of smell because of his father being part wolf. So he could smell something very funny coming from under the stairs. But every time that he try to get an answer out of Vernon Durlsey about it, he would just say it was nothing at all. It was not until he saw Petunia Durlsey being brought down the stairs by Lt Mitchell his partner in more then work, that he could find out what it was.

When he open the cupboard door he was shocked to see a baby blanket and a few small toy solider along with a few drawing. He looked a one of them and come see a name of them it was Harry name. The Major quickly got up and before Vernon could try a stop Lt Mitchell from remove Petunia from the house and into the van that was outside, he grab his own set of cuff and cuffed Vernon himself.

"Vernon Durlsey I am holding you until we can contract the local police force to remove both yourself and your wife," said Major Sheppard. "The reason we came here was to find out if Mr Potter was abused by yourself and your wife and from what I have just seen I believe that it be true." He along with Cameron had no love for anyone who abuse children.

When Vernon heard that he started to kick and scream that it was that entire freak fault and he and his wife was the most caring and loving couple. But both the Major and Lt did not believe that at all. When Leon came down, he look almost sick to his stomach. He told the Major about all the injures that Harry had. The Major was keeping himself away from his gun while he was told. He could not believe that Harry was still alive after everything he had got though. It was only the look of Cameron face that stop him from killing them.

After a short while the police came and was get ready to take both Petunia and Vernon away, when the officer asked about their son Major Sheppard said, "There son will be return to his real family." He did this with both Vernon and Petunia in range of him. He could hear both screaming that it was not fair at all. By now many people in the neighbourhood was watching as both Vernon and Petunia was took away. Which include Miss Figgs, Albus Dumbledore little spy in Harry neighbourhood. Miss Figgs went straight home and floo call Albus Dumbledore and told him what was going on..

Inside Privet Drive, all the tracking and monitoring charms that had been placed on Harry as well as the core blocks placed of Douglas and Harry had been remove. The block on Harry magic was a shock for all. Leon had told them nearly 60% of Harry magic had been blocked.

Amelia was glad to hear that Douglas had started to remember his true family, but she did not like telling him that both of his dads was dead. His pa as Douglas had called him Sam Rockwood had died the night that everyone believe both he and his son died. It looks like a death eater raid, but a week later, she had received word that the death eaters did not do this, from Narcissa Malfoy who was acting as a spy for the Ministry. She was loyal only to her family, Narcissa was shocked when she learn of Regulus death. But she was even more shock to find out who killed Regulus husband. She had told Amelia that the act look more like the work of her sister and husband who until the attack of the Longbottom worked for both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.

She had say that the Dark Lord was sadden by the deaths of a very noble family. And that he had not order any attack on them. She believe her. Shortly before the attack Regulus Rockwood nee Black had join the ranks of the death eater. But after the attack and believe that the Dark Lord had order the death of his husband and son, Regulus went out to destroy a piece of dark magic that the Dark Lord had him hide. He was going to show it her the following morning, but he near turn up. In Amelia eyes, he had dead a hero. Leon would confirm days later that if fact she was right, Regulus Rockwood nee Black died while trying to destroy the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry and his cousin had been getting along much better this summer and Harry was helping him studies from Harry magical books. Douglas had been helping his cousin by getting Harry more food and helping him with his chorus. But making sure his friends did not hurt him. Harry and Douglas was glad that they were still cousin. And Douglas was glad to be rid of that name. After explaining to Douglas that his grandmother was waiting for him, Mad Eye took him home to Rockwood Manor, the first time in twelve years that Douglas had been back home.

Amelia carry on explain to Harry all about his family, that his mother was a pureblood and not a muggleborn, plus that she was part of the Royal family. Harry was glad that he was going to family, but he did not know how he would react around the Queen. Major Sheppard told him that the Queen told them that she was going to give Harry all the freedom he needed to cope with all the changes in his life, but she told the Major to tell her great nephew that she was going to do everything she could to keep him safe as well. To that end both Major Sheppard and Lt Mitchell was assign to Harry has he bodyguards, both would still answer to the Queen. When the group got ready to leave they was stop by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"I am sorry but Mr Potter must not leave here," said Albus not even bothering to wonder why these people was here at all. He fact he did not care one bit, this people was mess up his plan.

"Well Chief Warlock, it look like you are not going to get your way," said Amelia.

"Madam Bones it is not safe for Mr Potter to be remove for here," said Albus. "You will leave him here and I will go a retrieve his Aunt and Uncle." Albus had got used to getting his own way. That he did not even look at them as he turn. If he had he would had saw Major Sheppard gun pointed at him before he fired. Hearing the old coot saying that he was going to get these people Major Sheppard snapped.

Albus shoulder was hit and he fell down on the floor, Minerva cast a strong shield charm to hopeful protect Albus but she did not believe it would do any good at all.

"I am sorry for this Minerva but Harry is not going to stay here," said Amelia. "He is coming with us to his only blood relative in the UK at the moment. And those two are not getting away with this. If you want to know the whole story read the Daily Prophet tomorrow or a muggle newspaper."

"Amelia where is he going," said Albus who was in pain.

"To Buckingham palace," said Leon. "And don't think your little order of the flying duck will get in when myself and Ragnok are done. You have lie to Harry and try to control too much of his life already you old coot. I say it is time for Harry to have some say in his life don't you? And maybe some fun and love? Don't you agree?" That part was ask to Minerva, all she could do was nodded as the group got into a van that was park in the road a drove off.

As the group drove off Albus could feel that his wards around Privet Drive was down and that he was going to be in trouble soon. Minerva could not believe that Albus had told people to do something and thinking that it was going to get done. Just would did Albus think he was. She knew that Amelia Bones was a strong minded person and that she would never do anything that she did not believe was needed. The others with her was members of the Queen personal guard and answer only to the Queen.

But she was glad to see Harry out of that nightmare, she had told Albus all those years ago that these two was the worst kind of muggles ever, but did he listen to her. No he did not and now he was in the front lawn of Privet Drive with a gun shot wound in his shoulder and Harry Potter was heading toward the most magical protection house in the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wizardry world fall out

**Hi, Guys I back. Just to let you know that I will be working on two other projects, which means that I will not be posting every week. I hope to post every two weeks, but there maybe so times when I can't.**

Chapter 5 - Wizardry world fall out

When Harry Potter arrives at the palace, he could not believe that just a few hours ago he had been rescue from his own personal hell. However, he was in shocked to learn that his mother was not only a pureblood but a member of the Royal family as well. He could not believe that he was not the only one that was held with him away from his family. He hope that Dudley or should that now be Douglas would be happy with his grandmother, Harry would need time to get use to that name. Amelia had told him before Mad-Eye went to take Douglas to Rockwood Manor that he would be at Hogwarts in just under six weeks time. Harry would just have to wait and see.

As he was drove back to the palace Harry though to towards his friends, he wonder how his now discover family would get on with the Weasley, he did not think that Molly Weasley would be invited the Royal family to Sunday dinner. But something inside of him told him that things would change for the Weasley very soon. But that same feeling inside told him not to tell Hermione anything. He did not know why, but Harry believes that he could not trust her anymore.

When they arrived at the palace Major Sheppard and Lt Mitchell took him to the private side of the palace where the Royal family live. Harry look around to take in the grand estate that he was going to be living at. This had been told to Harry before he arrive but he still did not believe it until he was here. That was until he was shown into the throne room where his great aunt Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second the Queen of England was along with Prince William and Prince Harry, who was both around about Harry age.

"Thank you for bring my great nephew here," the Queen said to John and Cam. Both just nodded to her. "I do hope that those people are being dealt with?"

"Yes they are your majesty," said Lt Cam Mitchell who was the calmed then his partner. "Both were taken to the local police station and the police have been told not to release them unless you order it. But we did have a little problem with a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes I have heard of him," said the Queen. "He was the one that place young Harrison with them. What did he do?"

"He order that we leave Mr Potter at the house while he went to retrieve the Durlsey. He believe that we would do what he said," said Major John Sheppard. "But after hearing what Mr Potter had to live though there I snapped and shot him. In his arm."

"Well I am glad that he is alive as I still need to deal with him. How dare he order you about," she said. "Now come here young Harrison." As she spoke she point toward Harry so that he would know that, she was speaking to him.

When both Major Sheppard and Lt Mitchell left after received a nod from Her Majesty. She told Harry all the she knew about his family and his magical inheritance. Harry was floored to learn that he was the heir to both Arthur and Merlin Pendragon and Godric Gryffindor. But the thing that really floored him was that he had a soul mate and the person was Cedric Diggory. Harry had a little crush on Cedric all of last year, but he had never found to courage to speak to Cedric about it. Harry hope that he could have a life with Cedric and maybe now that he was free from the Dursley he could.

As Harry was shown to his new room by William and Harry, the Queen pick up the phone and called Sirius Lupin-Black to tell him that Harry was safe and living at the palace with her. Sirius had been waiting for her call after he was told that his godson would be remove from the Durlsey by the Queen. To say Sirius was happy would be the underestimate of the century. He was over the moon that Harry was unharmed. But when she told him that Harry was the future King of magic, a plan form in his mind that he told her about. She listens to the plan and was happy to help. Now all she needed was Alexander "Xander" Harris and Harry would soon have everyone he needed behind him.

Little did she know that just outside of Sunnydale, sitting in a car waiting for nightfall was Riley Adams, heir to Sir Gwaine. He was waiting for his and Xander soul mate Angel to arrive. When Riley heard a knock on his window he knew that it was Angel. He quickly opened to door to let Angel in a gave him a kiss.

"What kept you," said Riley.

"I need to make sure that no one followed me," said Angel who had more secrets then anyone else. One of them was his name, for you see Angel was not his real name. His real name was Liam Angelus Knight, he was the son of a former Minister of Magic. "You know how my group are these days."

"Yeah I know, but we really need to get Xander out of the slayer control," said Riley.

Both Angel and Riley knew why this was, the slayer Buffy Summer was a control freak. But her controlling ways was not that every guy fell in love with her, but when out of they way to protect her. Angel and Riley both had come close to death many times and Xander had nearly died more then once already. That night both Riley and Angel felt Xander nearly slipping away. It was only the soul bond between the three of them that kept them Xander alive. Without saying anything else Riley drove to Sunnydale to get Xander out of her control once and for all.

That night after the young princes, as until Harry was eighteen he could not take to crown and be King Harrison the first, the Queen and Guardian send out letters to every paper in the world informing them that a long lost member of the Royal family was found and was now living under the Queen care. When that was what the newspaper in the muggle world was told. The magical world was a completely different story.

The next morning Albus Dumbledore was sitting inside of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, his shoulder was still a little sore, as Poppy and the healers that she had called in had no real knowledge about how to heal a gun shot wound. There was nothing else she could do for him.

Albus knew that he needed to act fast so news that Harry Potter was no longer living with his family got out. Of course Albus himself knew that Harry only family was the muggle Royal family or Sirius Lupin-Black, but he was not going to tell anyone this. He had no idea the James Potter cousin Alexander "Xander" Harris was alive and well and in just a few short hours would be with his soul mates for the first time in over three years.

After all, he had been behind the law that force Sirius to flee the country along with his very pregnancy husband Remus Lupin-Black. Therefore, that Sirius could not gain control over his weapon. Moreover, that was all Albus saw Harry as a weapon to stop his way wood dark lord that he had help create.

But that was something Albus would never tell, but unlucky for him a few of his secrets was about to be revealed to the wizardry world that morning. When a owl arrive with his copy of the Daily Prophet. It's main headline was something he did not want to see and when he did he nearly collapsed.

_**Harry Potter force to live with fake family**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

**Late last night the Daily Prophet along with every other wizardry newspaper and muggle newspaper receive word that a long lost member of the muggle Royal family had been found. You may ask why we care, well that is because this person is are very own Mr Harry "Harrison" James Potter a student of Hogwarts school who have just finished his second year. And how was this information give to us. Well by the muggle Queen herself Elizabeth the second. She had been told by the Guardian of magic that the heir to the Potter family line was in fact a member of her family and was living with a fake family set up by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Not only that but both the Chief Warlock and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had sealed Mr Potter file and was not inform her of Mr Potter true standing within his family. **

**After we receive this letter a team from the paper went to his old neighbourhood and was told that two people appeared out of nowhere and a man with a long grey bread order that Mr Potter to place back with his Aunt and Uncle. A squib that lives by confirms that the man was Albus Dumbledore and he was with Minerva McGonagall Mr Potter head of house and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. When Albus say that he would be get both Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Mr Potter so called Aunt and Uncle out of police custody. One of the Queen personal guard shot him. I can't believe that the Chief Warlock was going to interfere with the muggle justice system. We have also been told that Mr Potter was not treated well at his so called family home and the local parents was told he attend a school for criminal boys. I don't think that is the picture of Hogwarts that I went to.**

**A second team went to the Ministry of Magic, where Madam Bones confirm that Mr Potter was a member of the muggle Royal family, but that was not all. Mr Potter was everyone believe up until last night was a half blood. This however is not the case as Mr Potter is in fact a pureblood and Madam Bones said that he was the heir of some very important families. Just how much as the Chief Warlock and Minister hidden from us. **

Albus could not believe how fast this had happen and how bad this story made him out to by, of course Fudge had also gotten a little bad press. But that was nothing compared to the next little story.

**Albus Dumbledore sealed Potter Will**

**By Mary Reed**

**After the letter last night, I and a few others could not understand how this could happen. So I went to the Ministry to see why Mr Potter had been place a Privet Drive. To my shock I learned that the Potter family will had been sealed by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore only one hour after their death. The Chief Warlock then named himself as magical guardian of Mr Potter, so he could place him where he wanted. **

**But that it not the worst of it dear reader, the Chief Warlock and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt signed a marriage contract between the young Mr Potter and Mrs Weasley unborn daughter Ginny. When Mr Potter parents had already signed a soul bond contract between Mr Potter and his soul mate. Who I am sorry to say I could not find out a name. But a source at Gringotts has told me that his parent will be made available on Mr Potter next visit. And the marriage contract between Mr Potter and Miss Weasley has been voided.**

**But I would still like to know if Arthur Weasley knew of this contract and why the Chief Warlock sign it in the first place. So don't worry I will carry on looking into this and report back to you dear readers.**

As Albus was rushing out of the Great Hall before the other teacher came in, he did not want to face them at all. He was still angry that his plan was mess up, not ruin but mess up. It would only take a little visit to Cornelius to get his weapon back under control, well that is what he believe. But the Minister himself was in hot water as well.

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was in deep trouble. She knew that the marriage contract that she and Albus had signed was not binding. But she did not think that knowledge of this would come out until days before his wedding to her dear and sweet daughter Ginny. When Arthur read the Prophet he could not believe what his wife had done behind his back. But Arthur was about to receive a letter that would make this look like nothing compare to what Molly had done ever before she was a Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6-1 - Letters are out

**Sorry, about not updating sooner, but after someone told me about some grammar errors and having a hard time understand the story. I had a look over it and corrected all the errors I could see. As well as added a few things that was misses. I do hope that you will reread the story from chapter 1 to see all the changes I have made.**

**My other projects are at the moment on hold, but I am not given up on them. It is just that I have hit a bit of a block at the moment.**

Chapter 6 - Letters are out

Arthur Weasley was mad, no strike that he was angry. He could not believe that just a few moments ago he was reading his morning paper and discovered that his loving wife had sign an illegal marriage contract between their daughter Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, his youngest son's best friend. He could not understand what Molly was thinking when she sign it, she had no right to sign it without either his permission or that of her own father permission, Lord Sebastian Prewett. He knew that he had not given his wife the permission she needed to. In addition, he knew that if Lord Prewitt had given his permission to her, Arthur would have been told.

It was not that Molly could not sign any contract, she could. Nevertheless, any marriage contract between an Ancient and Noble house like the Potter's need the permission of the Head of the house or a Senior Lord. When Arthur looked over to his wife, he could see that she had not gotten permission at all.

Molly was looking very fearful and with good reason, if Harry and been force to married Ginny and the contract had been found to be illegal after the wedding both Ginny and Molly would have been charge with life thief and send to Azkaban prison for a minimum of five years each, however if Ginny had been with child at the time. Arthur and Molly would have lost all rights to the child and Ginny would been given ten years instead.

Arthur had just gotten his head around all of this when two letters came in with a small brown owl and Angel the official owl of Lord Prewett. Arthur could see that Molly had not seen this; as if she had, she would have try to blast the howler that Angel was carrying. Molly had court Arthur glance and saw the howler that Angel had just let go of it and her father voice could be heard loud and clear.

"**Molly Ann Weasley. I have never before in all my entire life been more ashamed then I am now. How dare you sign a marriage contract with the future Lord Potter without getting my permission or the permission of your husband. I did not raise you to be this dumb, young lady. I do not care what Albus Dumbledore say or offer you. Without mine or Arthur permission, Ginny would never be the next Lady Potter. If I was, still the Head of the family I would disown you today, but be thankful that I am not. My HEIR, your second older son Charlie Anthony Weasley will be arrive later today to speak with you about this. However, let me make one thing crystal clear to you, his decision is finale. In addition, I do know about the little problem you had with his boyfriend, well I do not care one bit that his boyfriend is Viktor Krum. As I have gotten to know both young Viktor and his parents, unlike you," shouted the voice of Molly father.**

Arthur could not believe what Sebastian had just say, he knew that Charlie did not get along with his mother. He had no idea it was over Charlie boyfriend. In fact he did not even know Charlie was gay or dating anyone. Looks towards his son confirm that they did not know. Nevertheless, something in Ginny eyes told him that she knew. Arthur would need to have words with her late about this.

"**If I ever hear again that you threaten to kill his boyfriend or disown Charlie from the family, something that you can't do again, young lady. I will gladly cut all ties with you," shouted Sebastian, before the letter explode.**

Arthur could see that Molly was about to get some howler paper and write her own one to her father, but Arthur was not going to let that happen. He grab his wand and banished all of Molly howler paper. When Molly saw this she was about to say something when Arthur for the first time in their marriage shouted at her.

"You will not send any howler to your father, for two reasons. One, what he told you was truth you need my permission or his permission for any marriage contract between are family and Harry's. And secondly, he is well within his rights," shouted Arthur. "Now you will sit down and keep your mouth closes while I read this letter."

Molly could see that the letter in Arthur hand was from Grignotts, she only hope that those goblins would not revealed that both she and Ginny had been taking thing and a little bit of money from the Potter main vault, she could not understand how Albus and her plan had been uncover and ruined.

_Dear Arthur Weasley,_

_I am writing to inform you that you and yours son will be need at the Diagon Alley branch on Wednesday at 5 pm. It had been discover that you and your sons are the heirs to the Lancelot family. _

_I am also sorry to inform you that your wife and daughter will not be need for this meeting as both will need to explain to Director Ragnok the reason that both have been stealing large sums of money from Mr Harry Potter main family vault, which Mr Potter has never either been to or used. As well as why several items that belong to the late Lady Lily Potter are in the procession of Ginny Weasley. Both will need to report to this branch within the next two days, if both do not. The goblin nation will have no further dealing with them._

_Please note that the crimes of both Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley with not at all reflect on you and your son's. One of which your eldest William Weasley is one of are best cruse breakers. And will be arriving at you home later today to retrieve all of Lady Potter procession and anything else that belong to the Potter family._

_Griphook_

_New Head of Inheritance _

_Grignotts Diagon Alley_

After reading the letter once more, Arthur could not believe that all this had gone on under his nose and he and never find out. He was going to wait until Charlie arrive and speak with his son about this. But he knew that the only thing that he could do that would not drag the Weasley name though the mud with be to disown his daughter and divorce his wife.

While Arthur Weasley was trying to keep his family name out of all the mess his wife and daughter had done, Cedric Diggory was sitting down to a late breakfast with his mother Mary-Ann and father Amos Diggory.

But there was one thing one Cedric mind and that was Harry Potter, Cedric remember the first time that he had met Harry. And unlike everyone else it was not in his first year at Hogwarts, it was a his parent annual ball just before the Potter went into hiding. Cedric was only two years old and was playing hide and seek with his brother Edward when he ran in the cot that Harry was sleeping in. When his eyes and Harry met after he woke up, which was Cedric fault, it was like electric. At that point Cedric knew that he would be a part of Harry life. When his parents and James and Lily Potter walked in after Edward had been unable to move Cedric to over ten minutes both set of parent knew that their son had found their soul mate. Which one hour the contract had been sign and send off.

Cedric had been trying to speak to Harry from his first day at Hogwarts, but he was always stop by either his friend, Cho Chang, who was more like a stalker or Hermione Granger. Cedric could not get Harry to speak with him and it was killing him. Everyday that Harry did not speak to him, it felt like his heart was breaking. And there was nothing he could do. Both his parents had seen this but neither could help. Amos had try to get Harry relative address from a few of his friends at the Ministry only to be told that only the Minister and Chief Warlock knew that.

But little did Cedric know that hope was about to arrive in the form of a letter from the bank along with a letter that Harry had send to Ragnok last night before bed with the help of Prince William and Harry or Harold as he told Harry to call him.

Amos was just about to pick up his morning cup of coffee when his wife screamed. Mary-Ann had been reading the paper and when she saw the bits about Harry she screamed.

"How dare that bastard," said Mary-Ann. "To leave him with people and tell him that there his family. When they are not is downright cruel."

"What wrong dear," said Amos. Mary-Ann did not say anything she just handed the paper over. When Amos read it he was shocked. "Well dear I believe I will have something to bring up in next week meeting." Just then a small brown owl arrive and drop a letter next to Cedric.

"Who is that letter from son," asked Mary-Ann, now a bit calmly

"It from the bank mom," said Cedric seeing the Grignotts logo on the wax that was used to seal it.

_Dear Cedric Diggory,_

_It had just come to the attendance of this branch that you are the heir to Mordred. You will ask why your father is not the heir and that is because of your soul bond to Harry Potter. He is the heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts as well as the Pendragon line. And with you being his soul mate that means that you are now Lord Mordred._

_But do not worry, being the heir of Mordred does not mean that you are evil or dark. Good god no, for you see Mordred was a warrior that protect the weak and gave justice to all. More information will be available for you when you come to a meeting this Wednesday at 5 pm. Please note that several other heir will be in this meeting along with Harry Potter, who ask us to send a letter from him to you._

_Griphook_

_New Head of Inheritance_

_Grignotts Diagon Alley_

Cedric gave the letter to his father after reading it and both his parent were glad to find out their son was the heir to Mordred and both Amos and Mary-Ann did not believe all the crap that Binns told them about not only Mordred but Arthur Pendragon and his family. Amos hope that Harry would allow him into the Pendragon personal library, which was Camelot castle, which had not been seen since Arthur and Merlin left the castle of their final journey.

Cedric did not show his parent the letter Harry wrote to him. But he was glad that Harry loved him as he loved Harry. Harry told him that he had been trying to speak with him all last year but was afraid of being rejected. Harry told Cedric about his life before Hogwarts to explain what was in this morning papers. Cedric was angry that no one had ever love or care for Harry. But Cedric made a promise to himself that he would show Harry that he could be loved and that Cedric would care for him until both were very grey and very old. 


	7. Chapter 6-2 Letters are out (cont'd)

Chapter 6.2 - Letter are out (cont'd)

In the Wilshire countryside, Lucius Malfoy was sitting down enjoy a little snack with his wife Narcissa Malfoy, when a small brown owl arrive. However, the letter that it had was not drop by either of them but was still with the owl as it headed toward their son Draco Malfoy. Draco had been quite as of later, his mother was worried about him. Nevertheless, Lucius was not, he believes that his son would soon come around.

The reason for Draco being quite was not what had happen at school this year. However, what Harry Potter had say to his and a few other Slytherin about their so-called dark lord. Harry had told them that he was a half blood named Tom Riddle, Draco had not believe this until Tracey Davis and Blaize Zabini had look it up in the school library. When Draco saw that the person that his father was following was a half blood he was shocked. How could his father and the other Lords be duped by this person, the pretender.

Draco had not spoke to his mother or father about this, but when a brown owl arrive with a letter for him in regard to some inheritance. Little did he know that he would revealed the reason for his silent and the fact that he would never follow that idiot.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_We at Grignotts are writing to you to inform you that due to a few things that have happen which has remove your father from the line, that the you are to next Lord Slytherin. You may asked why your father can not claim this title. That is because of the Dark mark that he carried on his arm. Yes, we know about the mark. _

_The first Lord Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin say that his heir would be a person that would not to branded like cattle. At the time my great grandfather did not understand this. But with the rise of Lord Voldemort and his death eater, it was discover that he brand his follows by the Dark mark they carry. Because of this your father as being remove from the list of heirs and you his son is now Lord Slytherin._

_I am also sorry to inform you that Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he is known the most of the world is a member of the Slytherin family. But he is the direct heir of Salazar sister Sabrina. You are the heir of Salazar union with Orion Malfoy the first Malfoy with magic. You will need to come to a meeting with the other heirs of Hogwarts along with some other people, this Wednesday at 5pm. This also means that you are the Senior Head and can not be ordered by your parents to hand your title over._

_Griphook_

_New Head of Inheritance_

_Grignotts - Diagon Alley._

When Draco looked up from his letter he could see his mother and father faces looking at him. His parents had seen the Grignotts seal and was wondering why the bank need to speak to their son about.

"Well son. What did the goblins want," asked his father. In a tone that told Draco that he would not take silent for an answer.

"They wrote to me about some inheritance the I am to claim," said Draco back to his father.

"What inheritance son," asked his mother.

"The Slytherin inheritance mother," said Draco and before his father could say anything else he grab his wand and silent him. "They told me that I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin due to his union with Orion Malfoy the first Malfoy. And that you father can not claim it."

"Son don't you think that you should give it to the Dark Lord," said his mother.

"No I don't," screamed Draco. "I will not give that half blood anything mother. I found out a few things this year. One of them being that the so-called Dark Lord that father bows to is a half blood named Tom Riddle. Yes he maybe a member of the Slytherin family, but I will not give his the title that is mine. Plus the bank had just inform me that I am the Senior Head here and both of you can not ordered me to hand over my title at all." And with that Draco stormed off, leaving both of his parents shocked.

As Draco Malfoy was trying to calm down after what his mother had said to him, in the shadows of Snowdon, Neville Longbottom was looking after his plants that his grandmother Augusta Longbottom had allow him to planted last summer. Neville was not as out going as the rest of Gryffindor house, but he was loyal to the core. Neville had not had a easy childhood, his Uncle had been trying to scare the magic out of him for as long as he could remember, it was only a freak accident that had got his Uncle to quit.

Neville had never told his grandmother about it, but even if he did. He did not think it would had help him any. His grandmother was trying to get Neville to be more like his father Frank. And that was not Neville, while his father had been good at defence against the dark arts, Neville was good with plants. But his grandmother did not see that or Neville did not believer she did. When Neville saw a small brown owl with a letter come toward him he try to get it to go to his grandmother, but the owl refused and drop the letter next to Neville before heading south. Neville seeing the Grignotts seal took the letter and rush inside the old manor house to find his grandmother.

Augusta Longbottom was sitting down to the reading room, she had just put down her copy of the Daily Prophet. She was shocked to read the Harry Potter had been place with complete strangers and that his real family was the muggle Royal family. She was going to find out why she along with the other members of Wizengamot had been lie to by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Augusta heard a large bang before she saw her grandson Neville rushing in with a letter in hand.

Neville hand the letter over to his grandmother, but when she try to open the wax would not break. She turn the letter over and saw that it was for her grandson and it was marked urgent. She handed the letter back to Neville and told him to open it and read it out aloud. Neville did as he was asked.

_Dear Neville Longbottom_

_It has just been discover that you are the heir of Helga Hufflepuff though your mother. With this new discover you are now Lord Hufflepuff. You will not be able to claim the title of Lord Longbottom yet, but are now the Senior Lord of your family. You need to attend a meeting this Wednesday at 5pm along with the other heirs of Hogwarts and several other important people. _

_I am also to offer the service of a goblin healer to help to heal your parent Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom. Please note that we are not the only ones that will be help to restore both of your parent to their normal self, the Guardian of Magic will be helping out as well. Plus he has reason to believe that you yourself made be in need of our help. If this is acceptable to you, please send us letter giving us permission to remove your parents from St Mungo's. So that we can start to treatment right away. You own treatment if needed will happen after your meeting this Wednesday._

_Griphook _

_New Head of Inheritance_

_Grignotts - Diagon Alley._

Both Augusta and Neville was shocked at the letter. Augusta could not believe that her grandson was the heir to Helga Hufflepuff or that the goblins and the Guardian of Magic was offer their help to restore Frank and Alice minds. She could see that Neville was in shocked about what the Guardian had claim ha been done to Neville. Augusta pulled her grandson into a hugged and told him that everything would be alright.

While she was trying to calm Neville, all she could hope that it would be alright. She had never told her grandson but she knew about what his Uncle had been doing and she had got him to stop. She did not know why Neville had not say anything to her, but she hope that maybe she could build some bridges in their relationship. Augusta after calming Neville down penned a letter giving the goblins permission, she also send a letter to St Mungo's to inform them. She had told them that she was not upset, but she believe that the goblins offer was too good to refuse.

In a odd house in the Lancashire countryside, Luna Lovegood was busy helping her father with the family business. Since the letter from the muggle Queen, Xenophilius Lovegood had be looking into the last time the Chief Warlock had sealed a family will. What he had found was that in the pass two hundred years the Chief Warlock had never seal any family will. So why had Albus Dumbledore seal the Potter family will and until yesterday gotten away with it. Xenophilius knew that this was not the summer that he had plan for them, but he knew a good story when he saw one and this was a good story.

Luna was telling her father everything she could about Harry Potter, but as she had never spoke to him, it was not a lot. Most of what she knew had came from her best friend Ginny Weasley. Xenophilius had already found a copy of the now in valid marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. He could not believe that it had been sign just a few days after the Potter family went into hiding. But he learn that Albus Dumbledore had not taken to be file until hours after the announcement that Lord James and Lady Lily Potter had died. He saw this as odd and send a copy to his old backer Lord Sebastian Prewett. Hoping that he could discover the reason for this.

He also knew that the soul bond contract was between the Potter and Diggory, Xenophilius was one of the only few people that knew this because of his close friendship with the Diggory family thought his late wife Sarah Lovegood. Sarah and Mary-Ann had been close friends and house mates during their years at Hogwarts and both love to gossip. But he was never going to reveal this, he had sworn to his wife that all of her secrets would never find they way to the Quibbler front page.

But he did not need to worry, because his next is story was winging it way to him in the form of a small brown owl and a letter. When the owl landed next to his daughter, he knew that this was her letter. Luna saw the owl and offered it was food and water, the owl hop off the table when Luna came back with a small bowl of water and a few owl treats. Luna then took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that due to your mother you are now Lady Ravenclaw. Your mother wishes would have been made early, but due to the actions of a wizard blocking not only the Ravenclaw vaults, but the vaults of the other founders heir. We was unable to. Your mother discover that she was the heir of Rowenna Ravenclaw while at Hogwarts with the help of one of her friends. Your mother also told us to inform you that you are a true seer, unlike the current teacher at Hogwarts._

_Please come to Grignotts on Wednesday at 5 pm for a meeting between yourself and the other heirs along with members of two other families. Once again I am sorry for the delay._

_Griphook_

_New Head of Inheritance_

_Grignotts - Diagon Alley_

Luna just looked at her father and told him that she had knew this letter was coming. Her father was gob smacked to hear this, but then he remember that his wife knew she was having a little girl before confirm it. Luna told her family that the others was the Weasleys who was the heirs of Sir Lancelot, Cedric Diggory who was the heir to Mordred along with being Harry soul mate. Neville Longbottom who was the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and of course Harry Potter the heir to both Arthur and Merlin Pendragon and Godric Gryffindor. Xenophilius could not believe what he was hearing the heirs to the most powerful Ancient and Noble houses along with the future King was going to be at the bank this Wednesday with his daughter. But before he could think of asking them question Luna told him.

"They will need time to train and understand everything, as will I," said Luna. "But big changes are at foot in Hogwarts this year. I see four people coming back to get the castle and student ready for the future."

Deep within the bowels of Hogwarts, four friends woke up for the first time in centuries. All of them knew it was there job to prepare the castle for the role it would be taking in the not to distant future.

"Well let get to work," said a lady wearing a long blue robe.

"Yes we shall," said the others before heading to the four corners of the castle.


	8. Chapter 7 - End of a Era

Chapter 7 - End of a Era

While Arthur Weasley was thinking about what he should do with his wife abut the whole marriage contract, his second eldest son Charlie Weasley Prewett arrive at the international portkey station at Heathrow Airport. Charlie was not the only Weasley that had just arrived though, his brother William Weasley who went by Bill had just arrive back after receiving a letter requests a meeting between himself and Director Ragnok.

"Hi Bill," shouted Charlie so his brother could hear him over the noise.

"Charlie welcome back," said Bill after reaching his brother. Bill brought his brother into one of his bear hug that Charlie hated but would never tell Bill. "What bring you back here?" Bill knew that his brother would only come back if it was anything to do with work or family. In addition, Bill had heard nothing from their parent at of later.

"Grandpa ask that I come back to deal with this," said Charlie handing his brother the letter he had received early this morning. Bill looked over the letter and could see why Charlie was back.

"Ouch, mom is not going to like this," said Bill.

"Yeah I know," said Charlie. "But after what she tries to do to me, I don't care." Bill was one of the few family members that knew about their mother reaction to the news that Charlie was dating Viktor Krum and that Viktor was his soul mate. Bill could not believe his ears when Charlie had told him, but remember what his mother had done to his once best friend; he knew that she would not like it.

"Well enough about me," said Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a meeting with the Director in," said Bill before looking down at his watch. "Just over an hour. He need me to deal with something but would not say in a letter."

Bill and Charlie spend the time before Bill meeting catching up. Bill could not believe that in just a year his brother would be getting married, but when he saw the ring that Viktor had given Charlie has a promise, he was speechless. It was a gold ring with an emerald green stone in the shape of a dragon with a small pure white diamond. Charlie had to explain that the diamond was the stone that Viktor say best described their love. When Charlie had told his brother that Viktor was now wearing a similar ring, but his had a broom design on it in jade. Bill was shocked that his brother had that good of taste. Charlie explain that Viktor mother had been with him when he went out to get it. Nevertheless, the design had been all theirs. In was coming up to Bill meting with Director Ragnok, when the pair of brother arrive at Grignotts. Charlie decides that he needs to see if his mother had done anything else apart from the contract. Therefore, he was going to speak with the Director as well as Sawtooth the goblin in charge of the Weasley and Prewett accounts.

When Bill and Charlie entered the bank, Griphook was waiting for them. After a small but quick hello, he led them to his father office. Director Ragnok was looking over some paper when Griphook knock.

"Father," said Griphook. "Curse breaker Weasley and Lord Prewett are here."

"Yes send them in," said Ragnok. He was glad that Lord Charlie Weasley Prewett was here as he had just about finish going over all transaction that she had done within these walls. He only hopes that his finding would not shock the pair.

While Bill and Charlie learn more about their mother wrong doing as well and the small part their little sister had play in all of it. Albus Dumbledore was in his office after escape from the Great Hall before anyone else entered. Albus had taken to stay in his office and hide; he had gone so far as to block the entrance to his office. Albus did not want anyone to enter his office while he tries to come up with a plan to fix all of this.

As Albus was trying to think of plans to explain his actions regarding young Mr Potter, he pay no attend to the wards of the school until his feel his little addition being remove completely. Albus knew that no one here knew of his little addition to the wards. Nevertheless, that did not settle his mind, his little addition to cause distrust among the house and to stop anyone from being more powerful them him was gone before he could even get up. Albus knew that he needs to venture out of his safe haven to discover what was going on.

As Albus, leave his office he did not see that the sorting hat was glowing or that it was creating a bond between the headmaster phoenix Fawkes and the castle itself. He also did not see that when he had reached the bottom of the staircase leading to his office that it vanished behind him. Albus was only concerned that someone had found his little addition and that he would be in more trouble then he was already in.

As the Headmaster race off to discover who had found his little addition, Hermione Granger the so called smartest witch of her year was sitting down to evening meal with her parents when two goblins popped in.

"Are you Mr Dan and Emma Granger," said one of the goblins.

"Yes I am Dan Granger," said Hermione father. "And this is my wife Emma."

"I am Slashgrip," said the same goblin. "And this is my partner Bucksaw. We need you to come with us to speak with Director Ragnok."

"Could you tell us what is this about," said Emma.

"Yes madam. It is about your daughter Hogwarts fee," said Bucksaw.

"Well there can't be anything wrong with that," said Dan. "We pay it in full just before she board the train every year."

"Yes sir, we know this," said Slashgrip. "But sir the money as not been going to the Hogwarts accounts."

"Where has it gone to then," asked Dan looking a bit piss off.

"I am sorry sir, but we do not know," said Bucksaw. "But the Director does."

"Well then I guess we need to speak with him," said Emma.

"There is one other thing madam," said Slashgrip. "We will need to bring your daughter truck with us."

"Why," asked Dan now looking angry.

"I am again sorry sir, but we do not know," said Bucksaw.

After a few second Hermione parents as well as Hermione who had been very quiet through all of this was ready to leave. Hermione truck was next to Slashgrip as he had gone to collect it, after he had made sure that there was nothing magical anywhere else within the Grangers townhouse. As the Grangers arrive at the bank a very pissed off and angry set of red head, who Hermione knew must be Ron brothers Bill and Charlie had just finish their meeting with the Director. Hermione could hear Charlie say something about cutting both Molly and Ginny off complete and asking their father to do the same. She had now idea the world of hurt and pain she would going to be in very soon.

Albus Dumbledore had just reached the door that would lead his toward the centre ward stone for the school, when he was caught by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Both of them had a look on them that told him that he was in trouble. Minerva along with the other heads minus Severus could not believe what the Headmaster and Molly Weasley had try to do, their all knew that their needed to keep a closer eye of Dumbledore this year. Severus was not angry at the Headmaster about the contract, but he was angry with him. Severus had spent over four hours checking his memories of Lily Evans and was shocked that he had not seen through the Headmaster scheme before now. He also could not believe that he had let his hatred and rivalry of James Potter blind him to the fact Lily son was growing up in an abusive environment, something that he try to stop when ever he could.

Albus knew that he need to come up with a good idea soon to calm them down or Albus would not have the time he needed to fixes the wards his way. Before Albus or anyone could ever speak Fawkes flashed in with the sorting hat and the hat begin to speak.

"Albus Dumbledore all your little addition to the wards of this school are gone and are near being restored," said the sorting hat. "It had been decided by the castle and I that you will no longer had access to the wards of this school."

"What do you mean little addition," said Minerva.

"You can't do that," screamed Albus, who was out able to contain his angry.

"I can and I have," said the sorting hat. "As spoke person for this school I have that right. Moreover, the little addition I speak of, where increase angry and hatred toward Slytherin on Gryffindor house. Distrust between all of the houses. In addition, wards that block nearly half of every student magical powers so that no one could come close to the Headmaster level of power. These wards have been removed complete and will never again be anywhere near this school." Hearing what the wards did, Minerva could not believe that Albus had even done this, but after seeing his little outburst at Privet Drive she finally accepted it. When she did, she turns to face him and slap his right across his face.

Severus was dumbstruck, here he was listening to the wards Albus Dumbledore had placed around the school and he could not believe that the person he had ran off to see after he had told the Dark Lord what he had heard from Sybil Trelawney, so that he could protect Lily. Was nothing but a light version of the Dark Lord?

"One other thing Albus," said the sorting hat. "The people who have just fix the wards with be overlooking everything at Hogwarts come the start of term and will be making changes to the school. To get this school back within the top ten schools of magic within the world."

"What do you mean top ten schools in the world," asked Severus. "We are told that Hogwarts is still the number one school in the world for teaching magic."

"Well I am sorry to tell you Professor Snape, but Hogwarts is number 32 out of 50 schools overall. You see we have let are standard slip over the years that he has been Headmaster. Nevertheless, it is not all his fault; you yourself have not helped the school. How are we to training new medic or aurors if you do not teach your subject the proper way," said the sorting hat, which had just dress down the potion master. Severus knew that he had not kept his feeling in check when teaching his students. Something that he was going to try hard at from now. He had not liked the sorting hat pointing out his flaws. With that, Severus left Minerva and Albus and went back to his own room to look over his lesson plan this year, to see where he could improve and how to encourage his student. After a while Minerva left as well, hoping to find better company, Albus try to access the ward stone for the rest of the night but found that he could not.

Charlie and Bill Weasley were both fuming after learning about their mother actions against not only Harry Potter but also their own family. Bill had to calm his brother down before he would let them go to the Burrow, as Charlie wanted to hex her. Bill could not blame him at all. After hearing, what their mother had done Bill too was itching to hex her, but both Bill and Charlie had a job to do. It was late at night when Charlie and Bill arrived at the Burrow. Charlie had decide that he would speak to Sawtooth tomorrow, as he could not deal with anything else today.

Charlie could see both of the twins looking out of their window to see would had just arrived, but Bill and Charlie had no time to even walk toward the door before Ron bolted from it. Ron ran out to greet his big brothers, who Ron believe had the coolest jobs ever. But that was not the only reason Ron bolt out, went he hear that Charlie was in a relationship with his favourite seeker Viktor Krum, Ron was hoping to ask Charlie for Viktor autograph.

"Welcome home," said Ron as he hugged his brothers.

"Thanks Ron," said Bill and Charlie at the same time, a bit like the twins.

"Charlie could you," said Ron who was now a bit nervous to ask Charlie. "Ask Viktor for an autograph." Charlie just laugh at him and reached into his pocket and pulling out a small poster of his fiancé that he had Viktor sign for his Quidditch obsessed brother. Ron took one look at it and smile. "Thank you, thank you," said Ron before give Charlie a second hug after that he ran back in to show Fred and George.

"You know that he will put that in his room and keep it forever," said Bill to Charlie.

"Yeah I know, but he can look at that poster all he wants," said Charlie. "I get to hold the real thing. And no one else can say that." At this Bill laughed.

When Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen both of them saw that the twins and Ron was looking at Ron poster. Percy was reading a book, but he did look up to nod his greeting to both Bill and Charlie. There was nothing new there, Percy always had his head in a book or was looking over some forgotten law. Bill and Charlie knew that Percy wanted to work at the Ministry like their dad, but not with him. Percy had dreams of working for the Minister of Magic or Madam Bones, the Head of the DMLE. Arthur stood up to greet them, but both Bill and Charlie could see that Molly and Ginny were not downstairs at all.

"Hi Bill. Hi Charlie," said Arthur to his sons.

"Hi Dad, said Bill and Charlie.

"Dad we need to talk," said Charlie and took his father over to one corner. So, that he could explain everything to him. Bill meanwhile asks Percy where their mother and Ginny was. Percy told Bill that both were upstairs in Ginny room. Bill then had an idea that could help his brother out to get his dream job. "Percy would you like to help me," asked Bill.

"Do what Bill," said Percy looking over from behind his book.

"The Director asks me to check the Burrow for anything relate to the Potter family," said Bill. "He believes that mom and Ginny had been taking some Potter family heirlooms out of Harry main family vault. And seeing as how both mom and Ginny are in Ginny room I could do with a little help checking it." Percy could not believe that his brother was asking him to help with something like this. If his mother and sister had taken anything, the goblins would need to alert the DMLE right away. In addition, if Percy was down as helping his brother with this it could really help his chance of getting a job. Percy leaps out of his chair and agree to help.

While Bill and Percy went upstairs to search Ginny room and Arthur was talking to Charlie about what to do, Hermione Granger was starting to feel the heat. Director Ragnok had told both of her parents that Hermione Hogwarts fee was being paid for by the Potter family vault and had been since her first year. When her father asked her why this was happen, Hermione did not say anything. It was not until the Director had asked the Granger permission to open her truck that Hermione realise how deep in trouble she was.

"Miss Granger would to care to explain these," said Ragnok after he pulled out several Potter family tomes out of Hermione truck along with several more books.

"There are just a few tomes and books that I took from the Hogwarts library," said Hermione hoping she could lie her way out of trouble.

"Miss Granger these are not tomes or books that any student at Hogwarts would have," said Ragnok before opening one of them to show Hermione parent the first page. When Dan and Emma look at the tomes both could see the word property of the Ancient and Noble of Potter. Dan look at his daughter, Hermione could tell that she was not going to lie her way out.

"No more lies young lady," said Dan who was very disappoint in his daughter. "Both your mother and I want the truth." Hermione side her head in shame.

"Ok, the tomes I got from Professor Dumbledore. Who did a spell on them so I could read them. Same with the books," said Hermione.

"The money," said Dan.

"The money that you paid for my school fee is in a vault here under my name. That how I have been able to get all the extra books," said Hermione. "Plus I have been paid to spy on my best friend by Professor Dumbledore."

"Anything else," asked Emma.

"I had been trying to keep Harry away from an other student by the name of Cedric Diggory. As I had hear Harry say when he believes no one is around, say that he loves him," said Hermione.

"Young lady while your parents do not understand the magical world, I believe that you do," said Ragnok. "What do you know about soul mates?"

"Soul mates are two witches or wizards or a witch and wizard that are two sides of the same coin," said Hermione. "Both need each other."

"Yes that is correct," said Ragnok. "Now what is the penalty for attempt to block two soul mates?"

"Anyone that tries to block two soul mates can lose their magic," said Hermione. "But I don't see why you are asking me this."

"Nor do we," said both Dan and Emma.

"I am sorry, but your daughter has try to block two soul mates," said Ragnok. "And her actions in regarding to Mr Potter and Mr Diggory will have to be bought up with the DMLE."

"Nevertheless, Harry is not Cedric soul mate. Albus Dumbledore has told me that Harry is Ginny Weasley soul mate," screamed Hermione. "I would know if my best friend is gay."

"Hermione dear," said Emma in a calm and firm tone. "You hear Harry say that he loves Cedric, has Harry ever say that he loves Ginny."

"No but," said Hermione before stopping. She could not believe how blind she had been. When she had blocked Harry from getting anywhere near to Cedric she had to she a painful and heart broken look in his eyes. "Oh god I'm sorry." In addition, with that Hermione began to cry.

Her parents try to comfort her but Hermione knew that what she had done to Harry meant that she could never get his trust back. Little did Dan and Emma know that Hermione was only really crying because of the lost knowledge she could gain and nothing to do with the fact that she had tried to destroy her best friends life.

Meanwhile Arthur and finished listening to Charlie explain to him everything that Director Ragnok had told both him and Bill. He could not believe that his small and loving wife was a cold heart money-grabbing bitch. Arthur knew what he was going to do and he did not have to wait too long. As Percy and Bill came downstairs with Molly and Ginny bond in thick rope. Bill explains that he and Percy had found several Potter family heirlooms in Ginny room along with the wedding rings of Harry parents. Arthur could not take any more he grab his wand and shouted out.

"I Arthur Maxwell Weasley to declare that my marriage to Molly Ann Weasley nee Prewett is over. I also declare that Ginny Molly Weasley is no longer allow to carry the Weasley name," said Arthur, as he did both Molly and Ginny lost their rights to the Weasley name, but that would not be all the pair would lose.

"I, Lord Charlie Anthony Weasley Prewett, Lord Prewett to declare that both Molly Ann and Ginny Molly will no longer be know as Prewett. I cast them out of the family and so order that no one tied to the Prewett family help them out at all. So know it be," said Charlie.

In addition, when he did that both of them lose the Prewett family name, which Molly could have ask to be let back in. Nevertheless, Molly had been floored when Charlie said that no one tied to the Prewett line could help them out. That would really hurt both of them. But Molly or Ginny couldn't say anything as Bill along with Percy and Charlie left to take them to the DMLE holding cells, after Bill had inform Director Ragnok of their discovers.

All in all this would be a day that would forever mark a change in the magical world. A change that had been a lot time coming. A change that had complete pass Harry Potter over, has he had been learning everything he need to. To act like a member of the Royal family, something that both Harry and his Aunt Queen Elizabeth know he need to learn. If Harry was going to make any big changes as the future King of Magic.


	9. Chapter 8 Mayham at the Ministry

**Hi Guy, Sorry about the long wait but I need to go over everything and fix's a few thing. Someone said that I was to easy on Hermione and that her feeling of guilt was to quick. Well I agree. I have added a little bit on the end to explain a little bit of Hermione actions, but more will be explain in later chapters. **

**I will also to explain a bit about Xander and his mates and Xander escape from Sunnydale and Buffy in the next chapter. Which I hope to have up next weekend if not sooner. But please don't worry if it is not up. **

**Also about the paring, I will mainly be focusing on the main pairing like Harry/Cedric and Edward/Ron for all three stories that I am planning to do. The side pairing like Charlie/Victor and Arthur/Amelia will on be getting a little time in the story. Please note I will not be doing any sex scene, as I suck at them.**

Chapter 8 - Mayhem at the Ministry

Amelia Bones had just arrived for working after leaving her niece Susan with the Abbots. Susan and Hannah Abbot had been best friend since the pair was little toddles. Amelia did hate that her job had keep her away from her niece so much, but she knew that she need to do this to keep her safe. After she had leave Buckingham Palace two days ago, Amelia had spoken to Susan about Harry live at Hogwarts, she had been shocked to learn that he had not only safe the school twice from plans of He who must not be named. Nevertheless, that no one though to speak to him afterwards to make sure that he was ok.

She had also learn that Harry had never be seen by anyone at St Mungo's after the Chamber of Secrets and his fight with what Susan told her was a big snake. Amelia before going to bed last night had looked up what kind of snake could live that long and petrified the students. She was about to head for bed when she had found the right book. She could not believe that a twelve-year-old boy had fought and destroy a basilisk, the king of all snakes. So when she arrive at work the next morning she was still at little shocked and was not expecting the senior aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting for her in her office.

"Madam Bones it is good to see that you are in early," said Kingsley with a tone that told Amelia this was going to be a long day.

"Good morning to you to, Kingsley," said Amelia as she went towards her desk to sit down. However, Kingsley stopped her.

"I am sorry but we don't have time for you to sit down just yet," said Kingsley. "Last night after you left, William Weasley along with his brothers Percy Weasley and Lord Charlie Weasley Prewett arrive here bring their former mother and sister. William told trainee Aurors Tonks that both of them had stolen from Mr Potter and that Director Ragnok would need to speak with them sometime today." Amelia could not believe what she was hearing for Arthur to disown his daughter and declare his marriage to Molly void something really bad must have happen, but what William had told Tonks, this look like nothing that bad. She was about to speak when Kingsley spoke up. "But that was not all, Director Ragnok himself send a letter and phial that contains memories from Hermione Granger. Which show Miss Granger casting spell on Mr Potter to make him very nervous and jittery around Cedric Diggory. Who Director Ragnok has confirmed is Mr Potter soul mate." Amelia was not dumbstruck, Susan had told her that Hermione was a very smart witch, but what she had just heard would contradict that. A smart person would have seen that Harry wish to speak to Cedric and try to help him, not make it worst for him.

"Is that all Kingsley," asked Amelia hoping that was all.

"No Madam Bones, it not," said Kingsley with a defeated tone in his voice. "Director Ragnok has also confirmed that both Miss Granger and Albus Dumbledore have stolen from Mr Potter as well. Miss Granger has been spying on Mr Potter for the Headmaster since their first day."

"Are you telling me that the Chief Warlock has used a twelve year old witch to spy on Mr Potter from his first day at Hogwarts," said Amelia very angrily.

"No their first trip on the Hogwarts express," said Kingsley.

"Get Albus Dumbledore here now," screamed Amelia.

"Yes madam," said Kingsley but before he left he turn around and said one last thing. "Oh just before I go, the Queen along with two of her guards and Mr Potter with be here in just over one hour. There will be using the Royal entrance." In addition, with that Kingsley left to find his partner and bring Albus Dumbledore back to the Ministry.

Amelia finally seat down and look around the letter Ragnok had sent. When she and finished reading it she understood why both Molly and Ginny was in holding cells at the moment. To think that Molly had try to take money from the Weasley family before her marriage to Arthur and that just before the late Lord Norman Weasley death, Molly had been his last and final visitor. When she saw that William had discovered a phial of Amortentia potion in Ginny room, when William have found the Potter family heirlooms was very shocking. But when both Charlie and Percy had told Tonks that their former mother had been teaching Ginny had to brew it since she was only five, it made Amelia blood run cold. How could any parent teach their child that?

Amelia had been busy working when Albus Dumbledore had been bought in, Kingsley and Tonks had been able to bring the Chief Warlock very easily, due to the fact that Minerva McGonagall and the other head of house minus Severus Snape, who was still in his room after his dressing down last night, had help both of them bring Albus in. After he had tried to flee, but without Fawkes, the aged Headmaster could not get far. It was just about time for the Queen visit to the ministry, all know Amelia had no real idea why she was coming.

Amelia quickly help Kingsley and Tonks put Albus into a holding cell, where he would remind until Director Ragnok and Amelia would be ready for him. While the group head to the Royal entrance along with Minerva McGonagall, who had just arrived after receiving a letter from Director Ragnok about Miss Granger crimes at Hogwarts and a note from her parents that wished to speak with someone from the school. So that the money their daughter had been taking from her best friend could be return. Minerva could not believe what she just had, but after a very quick chat with Amelia discover the whole thing to be true.

By the time the group arrive at the Royal entrance, Amelia could see a very nervous Cornelius Oswald Fudge along with a scared to her wits Dolores Jane Umbridge. Amelia had to hold back a little chuckle when she saw the looks of the pair face when Her Majesty the Queen, Elizabeth the second Queen of England stepped out of the fire along with Major John Sheppard and Lt Cam Mitchell in full formal Royal guards uniform and a very different Harry James Potter, then she remember. Harry was wearing a casual but formal Armani suit with a plain white shirt and red and yellow check tie. Her Majesty was wearing a light baby blue dress with matching hat.

"Madam Bones," said Elizabeth. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you to, your Majesty," said Amelia before bowing down. The rest of her group did the same, but Fudge and Umbridge did not move one muscle.

"Could you please introduction us," said Elizabeth.

"Yes your Majesty," said Amelia before she pointed to everyone in the room minus the Queen group. "This is Head Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and his partner Nymphadora Tonks, who prefer to go by Tonks. Along side, her was Minerva McGonagall, deputy Head mistress and Head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. And finally to my far left is Dolores Jane Umbridge, who I believe you have spoken to and Cornelius Oswald Fudge the Minister for Magic." Amelia had say for magic instead of, of magic, which was Minister Fudge correct title, but he had never used it.

"Madam Bones, I am the Minister of Magic," said Cornelius in a very rude tone.

"No sir, you are the Minister for magic," said Harry. "You and the Ministry serve the people and will do so until I am of age. As I am the future King of Magic." Amelia and those close to her could see the magic pouring out of Harry. She was in ore, if this was Harry true power Dumbledore and Voldemort would not stand a chance against him. Nevertheless, before she could plea her loyalty to him Dolores had to open her big mouth.

"You can not be the future King of Magic, the Pendragon line died out years ago," said Dolores. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore confirm this. Moreover, I see that you are not with your Aunt and Uncle something that will be remedy right now. Auror Shacklebolt please take Mr Potter back to his home."

Kingsley went to move but was stop by Amelia; she placed an arm on his shoulder and shook her head. Kingsley got the message, but Dolores did not, she went to grab Harry and was stop by Lt Cam Mitchell, who kick her in her stomach. Dolores went down and did not get back up. Cornelius shook his head in disbelieve, he could not understand Dolores actions. Yes, Mr Potter needed to be return home to the Dursley, but to try to remove him in the presents of the muggle Queen was down right foolish. Before he could say, anything to explain this, her Majesty had walked the short distance between them and grab him by his collar.

"Now listen here Fudge," Elizabeth screamed. "You or anyone try to take my great nephew away from me or my family will find out how dangerous I can be. You and your Ministry not include Madam Bones and those she trust have hurt him and neglected him for the last time. He is the last of the Pendragon and will be King. Whether you are here as Minister or janitor is up to you." With that she, push him away, Fudge stumbled and fell fall on his ass. "I do hope the rest of my visit is not like this," she said before turning to Amelia. "I would like a full visit of this Ministry building and to see if you have any thing related to the Pendragon, Gryffindor and Potter families. As I have been unable to find very much about either family."

"Of course your Majesty I would love to help you out," said Amelia. "Kingsley got down to the achieves and find everything we have on both the Potter and Pendragon families. Tonks I need to go the Gringotts and ask Director Ragnok for anything he has, also check see if he has found the will of Harry late parents. Minerva could you get all information from the Hogwarts school about Godric Gryffindor." Kingsley and Tonks went off after giving Amelia a nod. Minerva nodded her head and ask permission to leave from her Majesty to get the books. Elizabeth nod to her and Minerva quickly depart for Hogwarts.

Meanwhile the four founders had just finished their work; Helga could not believe that the current Headmaster had been blocking the powers of the next generation of witches and wizards for so long. She knew that it was going to take something very big to unlock that amount of magic. Salazar was upset to learn that his beloved pet basilisk had died just a few months ago. He knew that Harry had no choice but to kill her, but it gave him little comfort. Godric and Rowenna had been able to retrieve all of their belongs and with the Guardian help had remove the foul one soul from Helga cup and Rowenna diadem.

Rowenna feel when Minerva arrived back, she used a little bit of magic and discover that the future King of Magic and Godric heir was currently at the Ministry building with his Aunt. She smiled at this, expressly when she saw what had happen to the idoit Minister. After she told the other, the four founder laugh out very loudly. Something that Minerva heard has she left the school with several books on the Gryffindor family and a few on the Potter family that she and Madam Prince found in the restrction section. Something that she knew should have never happen.


	10. Chapter 9 - Black's Laugh

**Sorry about not updating this Sunday, but real life got in the way. Plus I have had to look into cleaning my keyboard as it is playing up. Hopefully I will be able to post this a bit better now.**

Chapter 9 - Black's laugh

As Harry Potter went to sleep in his room at Buckingham Palace on the eve of his meeting with Director Ragnok about his inheritance. He was felt safe, plus after reading a letter that had arrived earlier that day from Ron. Harry was glad that his best friend was on his side and would be at the meeting with him. Harry always feels safe around the Weasley family, well mainly the male member of the family. He did not feel safe around Molly or Ginny, Ron had told him that there had been a falling out. But did not say anything else, except that he would explain all the next day.

Harry did know that his godfather along with his uncle and their two boys was still in American until Harry got his inheritance, there was nothing anyone could do about that. But the Queen or Aunt Elizabeth as she had told Harry to call her, had say that after the meeting with Director Ragnok he could overrule the law that force Sirius and Remus to flee England, so that he could be reunited with his godfather. While at the Palace, Harry had been train to understand and control the new powers that had been awaken when the Guardian had remove the binds on his magic. It had also unlocked many memories for Harry. Most was of his parent's, but he did have some of his godfather and uncle.

As he went to sleep he remember one of those times that his godfather had transformed into a black shaggy dog and with his uncle holding him Harry had gone for a little ride in the back garden of his parent's home.

As Harry was falling asleep remembering that Sirius Lupin-Black was looking at a letter that had just arrived from the goblin in charge of the Black family accounts. It was a request from Narcissa Malfoy, she had written that the Malfoy family was in trouble and that she wish to be allow back into the family accounts. But along with the letter was a letter from Director Ragnok of Grignotts. As Sirius looked at the letter he could not help but laugh. When he did his husband Remus Lupin-Black came over to him along with they two boy's Jacob Lupin-Black and Seth Lupin-Black.

Remus had carried Seth as the pair fled from England when that stupid arse law about any wizard or witch that had creature blood that the Ministry say was dark was to lose all rights and be throw into Azkaban prison. But that was not all, any wizard or witch in a relationship with anyone with creature blood was to get the same fate as there partner. Sirius could not believe his ears when that law had passed, but he knew that he needed to leave as fast as he could. Because Severus Snape had just revealed that Remus was a werewolf. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Ministry came knocking on their door. So he grab Remus who was only six weeks gone at the time and fled.

When the pair arrived in Settle, he contract the goblins to lockdown the Black family account and move them over to Binding's the only other goblin control bank. When Grignotts had received the request Director Ragnok had try everything that he could to not lose the Black family accounts, but Sirius could not see any way that he and Remus would return to England until that law was gone complete. Ragnok agree that it was not going to happen fast and transfer the vaults over to brother's bank.

But Sirius still did get letters from Ragnok, has he had been trying to find or even get in touch with his godson. The only thing that Sirius knew who that Hargid had taken Harry from his parent's home to some relative of Lily. But Sirius and Remus could not think of any as Lily had said to the pair along with her husband that she was an once child. So Sirius had asked Ragnok to look into this.

When Remus grab the letter he was hoping that Harry had been found and that he was well. What he got was something else.

_Dear Lord Lupin-Black_

_I am pleased to tell you that I have recently got in touch with your godson Lord Harrison James Potter Gryffindor Pendragon. Or as he has ask me to call him Harry. I just that you are a bit shocked to read his full title, well so was he. I can say that he is now safe and sound living with Her Majesty the Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth II at Buckingham Palace. He was find thanks to a friend of the goblins nation the Guardian of Magic, who had been able to bypass the wards hide him, that we have found was placed by one Albus Dumbledore. _

_I am also writing to you to explain the problems that Lady Narcissa Malfoy is have at the moment. As you are aware Hogwarts was founder by four very close and powerful friends. What you do not know is that due to Lord Harrison James Potter Gryffindor Pendragon due to receive his inheritance this Wednesday. We was able to find the other heirs. The to the Slytherin family line is none other then Draco Malfoy, who got in touch with us after his parent decide he should hand over his inheritance and title which will be Lord Draco Malfoy Slytherin to the Dark Lord. When this happen he ask us to lockdown the Malfoy vaults until Wednesday, as it was only two days and he is the heir to those vaults, we agree and lock them down. Which did not go well with his mother and father when both attempt to remove funds just today. As she was leaving my son overheard her saying that she would be getting in touch with you. I do hope this letter arrive before her does._

_Director Ragnok_

_Head of Grignotts bank - Diagon Alley _

_P.S._

_Her Majesty as say that once your godson receive his inheritance she along with Madam Amelia Bones, who has been helping out. Will push to remove the law, if that does not seam likely she will ask Harry to use his title as the future King of Magic to overrule it. I do hope to see you and your vaults back here soon._

Remus saw the letter that had come from Narcissa and grab it. He really wanted to know what had got his husband, who was still laughing, so worked up.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am writing to you because of a little problem that I find myself in. It seems that my daring son has lockdown the Malfoy account because of a little disagreement that we have had. I am ashamed to every ask this of you but my husband and I am in desperate need of funds as both myself and my husband have charitable donations that must be paid. I will not take more then I need. I am hopefully that our little disagreement with our son can to resolve soon._

_Thanking you in advance,_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black._

After reading that letter Remus too started to laugh. He could not believe that she was asking for access to the Black family account and not saying how much she would take. Like Sirius would ever give her or Bellatrix any money. Andromeda Tonks was the only member of the Black family, after Sirius had welcomed her and her husbands along with their daughter Dora Tonks or just Tonks. As she hating her first name and Dora was just a nickname that Andy and Ted along with Sirius had given her. Sirius had given Andy and Ted just over two million pounds and a small cottage in the Devon countryside that the Black family owned, once it had all the muggle comforts added to it. Like electric and gas and satellite television which in Sirius opinion was the best thing ever. He had found out the one of the companies that James and he invested as a joke was now doing well. Well outside of England that was, the English wizards and witches was just to far in the dark ages to see that the muggle world was far more advance then it was believe to be.

"So do you think I should give her access," said Sirius trying to stop laugh out loud again. He knew that if he did, she would not be getting anything at all.

"I don't see why not," said Remus. "It not like she will get anything."

"Daddy why are you laughing," asked Jacob and Seth.

"Daddy got a letter asking for money from the mean old witch," said Sirius before Remus slapped his head. "Ok my cousin Narcissa. Who I do not like one bit and she does not care for me. But she and her husband try to tell they son what to do and now it seems both our paying the price for that."

"But Daddy should you not help her," said Jacob.

"Yes Daddy you should," said Seth.

"Kids, your aunt Narcissa helps a evil man that ways to control everyone. Your dad know that if he give her any money that it will go to that man," said Remus trying to explain to they two boys.

"Oh so Daddy does wish to help the evil man and by not help aunt Narcissa, your not help him," said Jacob and Seth.

"Yes that is right boys," said Sirius. "When do you two get so smart."

"Easy at school," the boys said before heading back to their game.

"I still can't believe that it had been just over twelve years since we found Jacob on the roadside after both his parent's was killed," said Sirius to Remus. "And that it was his blood that help the healers here treat you. But I do miss are full moon fun.

"Yes I know you do," said Remus. "You tell me every full moon, but I don't need to transform in my new wolf form. Plus now I can change anytime I want to and I think that next week when the boys are with Sally and Peter, we can have some fun."

With the Remus walked away from his husband with a little swing in his step, just to let Sirius know what kind of fun he had in mind. When Sirius saw Remus hip swing as he walked away there was no doubt in his mind the kind of fun he was going to have. But Sirius did hope that both of them could return to England soon. But he was grateful for all the help that they had here, but England was his home and it was when his godson was. Sirius looked over at the clock and know that it was Harry birthday so he said.

"Happy Birthday Harry, we both miss you," said Sirius not knowing that Remus was doing the same thing he was.


End file.
